Our Prisoner of Azkaban
by Dragonmaster Kurai
Summary: I've had it kicking around on my computer for ages... Albus and Severus go to Azkaban isle where they make a discovery shocking for Severus. WARNING: mentions of rape and death.


_**Another Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_**Azkaban Island**_

The day that they finally came for her was cold and dreary. She lay, huddled up against herself, a foetal position, in an in vain attempt to keep the cold out, a cold which she was surrendering herself to more and more. The door of her cell swung open slowly, and she whimpered. Let it not be the Dementors, she said to herself, let it not be them.

But this hope was also in vain and she knew it. She prepared herself for the plunge into her worst memories…. But that plunge never came. Two men entered the cell. Both tall, one was old with a long silver beard, whilst the other had black hair, which hung around his face gently. She knew she knew them from somewhere, she just didn't know where from. Her memories had vanished to the point she didn't even know why she was locked in this hell-hole. All she knew was that there was a deep sense of betrayal, and she thought that she must have betrayed someone badly. She stared up at them, her eyes wide, her arms still around herself in case they decided to kick or rape her. It had happened often enough before…

Snapes P.O.V

Severus Snape had never once imagined that he would voluntarily go to Azkaban prison. But here he was, following Dumbledore like a pet animal. He shivered.

The girl must be crazy in here by now, he thought to himself, goodness knows she's been stuck here for over two years.

The Aurors escorting them halted in front of a cell door, and opened it, beaconing Dumbledore and himself to enter it. The word 'cell' was very, very inappropriate, thought Severus. Dingy dirt hole was better. Then he caught site of its only occupant. The woman who lay on the floor, was covered only in rags and her own soil. She was shivering, and curled up in a small ball. As she stared up at them, her eyes wide, he heard Dumbledore take a sharp breath. They slowly turned and looked at each other.

"By the Gods, I knew this place was bad, but this-"

He gestured to the huddled up form on the floor.

"This is beyond reasoning… you there-"he spoke sharply to the Auror nearest "why is she in the abominable state?"

The Auror shrugged non-committedly.

"Does it matter… she is a Death Eater… scum of the worst kind!" he grinned nastily. "Only good for one thing really…"

Severus turned away, disgust showing clearly on his face. Dumbledore had been shocked into a silent outrage. Severus decided to intervene. He stepped between the unfortunate Auror and Dumbledore and said,

"Yes be that as it may, we have come to take her out of this place, to cure her illness haven't we Albus!"

The latter just barely managed to nod. Severus stared at him imploringly, before going over to the girl and gently turning her over. Matted dirty hair fell away from her face as she whimpered and even he couldn't conceal a gasp. It was Hermione Granger.

Hermione's P.O.V.

Someone turned her over gently, but she couldn't conceal a whimper of pain. She heard the man gasp and just stared at him. He was so familiar…

Snapes P.O.V.

He saw a flicker of something close to recognition cross her face, but it was immediately replaced by the 'Azkaban' look of blankness. Something stirred within him and he carefully bent over her and gently, with extreme caution scooped her up in his arms. All her reaction was that she bit her lip and closed her eyes. In a low voice he turned to Albus.

"Let's go… she needs treatment fast, she is close to surrendering to death."

Albus Dumbledore had by this time slowly started regaining his breath. He forced out a muttered ascent and brushed past the Auror. Severus quickly followed inclining his head slightly to the man who said,

"Good luck in finding someone to treat… the filth."

He leered at Hermione's half exposed breasts. Severus left, Hermione still shivering in his arms, without another word. Outside in the boat, her wrapped her up firmly in his cloak and placed several warming spells over her.

Hermione's P.O.V.

As she drifted in and out of consciousness, she was aware of strong arms carrying her. Then she felt herself slowly warm up. He snuggled tighter into those arms, feeling safe for the first time in a very long while.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Hospital wing_

Poppy Pomfrey P.O.V.

Poppy Pomfrey was not pleased. In fact she had probably never been this far from it. She was at this point getting ready to treat a Death Eater for:

Symptoms: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Sex: Unknown

Name: Unknown

Not at all satisfactory in Poppy's frame of mind. She hated the Death Eater as much as the next person, and to be landed with one for nursing back to health… well that was just asking too much. But far be it from her to criticize the mighty Albus Dumbledore. She still fumed though. Little did she know that her attitude was to change, the moment Severus Snape stepped through the archway…

_Hospital wing_

Snapes P.O.V.

By the time Severus had reached the hospital wing, he was ready to fend off death itself for the young, bruised and broken woman in his arms. He knew Poppy didn't care for Death Eaters, but even she couldn't condone such actions of brutality. Hermione had started crying after a while. Raw tears of pain, regret and anguish had washed down her face like waterfalls, after having kept them in for such a long while. He had just rocked her gently, murmuring nonsensical comments of comfort. Dumbledore had just watched them both intently. At one point he had muttered something like,

"- each others saving graces they are-"

But he must have been mistaken. It had after all been a very, _very_ low whisper. A gasp rocked him back into the present. Poppy Pomfrey stood there, staring transfixed at the body in his arms. Gently he placed her on a cot and turned to leave, but a claw like hand held fast to his robes and he couldn't prise it off. There was a small whimper. He looked at Poppy, who waved away his concern by giving him a bowl of warm water and a soft sponge. Clearly she did possess a heart.

"Wash her Severus, as you seem to be the only person she will let touch her. I will go and get some potions for her healing."

With that she turned and left. Severus sighed and gently began washing her with the cloth. He started on her shins and feet so that she was used to the fact that someone was touching her without the intent of causing pain. Then he washed her feet, hands and arms, continued on to her shoulders and back. Then he washed her thighs and stomach. Looking at her for assent, he washed between her legs and her breasts. Finally he took a brand new cloth for her face and neck. She had by this time drifted into a slumber. Regarding her now naked form, he cursed the Aurors for having mistreated her so. She was dangerously underweight, the bruises on her heck breasts and... well… other parts was only to obvious for him. He then dressed her gently, before continuing to wash her hair, careful not to wake her. Though at the moment, he thought to himself, a heard of rampaging hippogriffs could have stampeded through and she would have slept. Exhaustion was only to plain on her features. Finally, he brushed her hair; no longer bushy as it had changed when she had grown, until it shone like raw silk. Then he noticed Poppy's conspicuously lengthy absence. He looked up and saw Poppy, Albus and Minerva watching him intently. His face remained expressionless as he regarded them, realising they had been watching him the whole time. He raised an eyebrow. Minerva and Poppy both simultaneously burst into tears, and Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling so much he could have lit a room!

Minerva P.O.V.

I saw them together in the hospital wing and was dumbstruck. Severus Snape, so kind and caring! Of course I was horrified at our aluminates injuries, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything as I watched him carefully dress, wash and coomb her hair. Then he noticed us. I tried, I really did, but thinking of what those poor lambs, yes wonderful Gryffindor sentimentality… I should have been in Hufflepuff I told myself, I just erupted like the Fontana di Trevi in Rome…. As did Poppy Pomfrey I might add in self defence. Albus next to us just smiled warmly, and Severus raised an eyebrow, whilst absentmindedly stroking Hermione's hair. I turned away silently, trying to control myself, and poppy stiffly handed Severus the healing potions and we fled!

Hermione's P.O.V.

Someone had washed her so carefully and gently, and then, had with the same care, dressed her and washed her hair. She felt clean for the first time in years as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

_Hogwarts; the next morning_

Hermione slowly woke from her slumber feeling calm, relaxed, safe and… warm! Feeling sure that this was some type of wonderful dream, she kept her eyes tightly shut, willing it to continue. A deep, if slightly slurry voice spoke.

"Oh good you are finally awake Miss Gr- I mean Hermione."

Carefully she opened one eyes and blinked at the man… when recognition struck her. The aristocratic face, slightly hooked nose, long black hair… she blinked with both eyes this time and stared. That man was Snape! Potions Master extraordinaire Snape! Greasy git Snape! Kind, gentle, comforting, caring, Snape… the man who had rescued her! Without preamble she flung herself at him and hugged him tightly, shaking uncontrollably, muttering in a high terrified voice.

"Oh by the Gods, don't make me go back there pleeease!"

Severus was feeling very lost and rather foolish. After all, it didn't happen every day that young women threw themselves at him! He settled for the next best thing and gently held her, rocking her back and forward.

"Hermione, you have come here for healing… and redemption! You were innocent of most of the accused crimes, but some of them… one of them you _did_ commit. Do you remember anything?"

Hermione's lip trembled. She nodded once and pushed herself away from Severus. She had been so happy to wake up warm and semi-healed at Hogwarts, but that was not to last. Severus came in and raked open old wounds, and they bled badly. Slowly she nodded.

"And what was it you did? And why?"

She had never said why in court. She had been a spy for the order, but this had only recently come to light (oh yea! Severus snorted, Dumbledore's only been saying so for the past two years!), and she was only answerable for one crime…

"I killed my father!"

She shuddered at the suppressed memory.

"I killed him because he wanted… he wanted," she swallowed audibly, " he was going to rape me like so many times before…"

She stared at the ground, feeling dirty. Severus pulled her into a hug. Amazingly she didn't flinch. Then she said in a small voice.

"I didn't know they were allowed to do that in Azkaban… to rape and beat the prisoners I mean…"

Severus throat constricted. His voice was muffled by her hair as she clung to him and vice versa. He knew what Dumbledore meant now.

"Each others saving graces.." he muttered, and Hermione nodded. Slowly she pulled back from him is it over, her eyes seemed to ask. He nodded slowly and captured her lips with his for a chaste kiss.

"Its over," he murmured, and they fell back onto the bed, bodies and arms tangled, with not a care in the world but each others lost, but found again souls!


End file.
